narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyomi Sarutobi
Kiyomi Sarutobi (猿飛キヨミ, Sarutobi Kiyomi) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure, and the only child of Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyūga. Background Born to Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyūga, Kiyomi, like all the other children, attended Konoha’s Academy as a student. At the academy, Kiyomi is popular for her Byakugan, since she is the only one in her class of genin to have it. Kiyomi one day hopes to be just like her idols, Sakura Haruno and Tsunade. Raised by both her parents, Kiyomi had a happy childhood along with close members of her family. She never really made any close relationships at the academy, as she never speaks to anybody unless they speak to her first. Therefore, Kiyomi usually sits alone, or wonder around, daydreaming and thinking about her future. Appearance Kiyume bears a strong resemblance to her mother, with the same featureless white eyes and eye shape. She has long brown hair that reaches just past her shoulders. Kiyomi's face shape and facial features take more after Hanabi’s. Personality Kiyomi is shy, quiet, and kind. The only problem is her hesitance to hurt others, even enemies. Because of this, Kiyomi is usually nagged and made fun of by people of why she’s so soft on everyone and everything. When Kiyomi hears these comments, she feels sad and left out, but doesn’t say anything due to her mute-like personality. Ever since Kiyomi enrolled at the academy, she tended lose fights and is called “weak” by her classmates. When a mission is appointed to Kiyomi and her team, she and her comrades barely passed the mission due to her lack of strength in battle. Kiyomi, afraid that her teammates would get hurt without her help, trains to get stronger. Eventually, she toughens up a bit, but decides to work more on medical jutsu instead. She is mentioned to be very protective, and caring for others, especially the ones close to her. Abilities Even though Kiyomi's power isn’t as strong, her training pays off a lot, causing her to catch up with some members in the academy, and later on with her team. Byakugan Inherited from her mother, Kiyomi possesses the byakugan, it was available to her since birth. With it, she has 360° field of x-ray vision (except for a small blind spot), she can see chakra accurate enough to target the chakra pathway system. Medical Ninjutsu With special training from Sakura Haruno, Kiyomi's medical ninjutsu is currently at a intermediate level. Ninjutsu Kiyomi can use Yin, Yang, Earth, and Water techniques on her opponents. Taijutsu Kiyomi is skilled in hand to hand combat. Chakra Control Continuously hard training with some help from her mentor Sakura led to her chakra build up, and chakra enforced energy. Intelligence Kiyomi loves to study, as she is horrified of getting bad marks. She tends to procrastinate a lot, most of the times, her marks are good to excellent and she tries to keep it that way as long as possible. Stats Trivia * Kiyomi’s favorite food is sushi, while her least favorite is anything bitter. * Kiyomi’s hobbies are reading and writing. * Her attributes are: 170 in chakra, 178 in intelligence, 120 in dexterity, 130 in perception, 145 in negotiation, and 110 in strength. * She has three stars in ninjutsu, four stars in unarmed hand to hand combat fighting, and five stars in medical ninjutsu. * Kiyomi means "pure beauty" (浄美) * Moved: https://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Shiromi_Sarutobi